Dreamers Steer by the Stars
by xKawaiixTsukix
Summary: On a dark night outside of Masaya's house, Ichigo is found by a concerned Kisshu, who wants to do anything he can to make her feel better after a painful breakup. [Oneshot][KisshuIchigo]


Dreamers Steer by the Stars

"I don't like it," she hissed, hidden under her pink curls. Balancing on top of the house across from Masaya's, she watched him discreetly, her Strawberry Bell clutched in her hands. "I don't like it _at all_."

Things were sodifferent from back then. She was still the same girl, except instead of being the skinny thirteen-year-old; she was shaping up to be a woman. She had been relieved of some of the things that came with being a Mew, like cat-ears popping up at the most awkward moments, but even if that was the case, it didn't matter if cat-ears popped up anymore.

In her state, nothing really mattered.

Ichigo had transformed into Mew Ichigo so she would reap the benefits. Quick, sturdy and flexible, there was no way the distracted couple would be able to see her. Not in the dark… not while they huddled closely together, not caring for the outside world.

Not caring for poor Ichigo.

"Masaya…" she whispered, a tear falling down her pale cheek. "How…? How could you do something like this to me?"

With feelings of regret burning inside of her, Ichigo held the Strawberry Bell closer to her than ever before, and felt it fade in her hands. Her weapon was no more within her reach. Only resentment would make her reach out and grab it – not melancholy, a feeling she had been accustomed to over the past few days.

It was then the wildcat felt something brush against her ear. "It's awful when you watch the love of your life fall in love with someone else, isn't it?"

Without flinching, or even considering a fight, Ichigo numbly murmured the name of the one standing next to her. "Kisshu…"

He smiled weakly, and ruffled her hair, secretly wishing she would respond to him. When his kitten finally turned to look at him, her eyes full of tears, Kisshu suddenly felt very frustrated. She wasn't doing anything… just standing there, dressed in pink, a colour which complimented everything about her. She should be happy, but _no_. Building up enough nerve to turn and see who was with her 'beloved' Masaya, his eyes widened slightly.

"Would that be the ever-so-sophisticated _Mew Mint_?" he asked her sweetly.

She nodded, not catching the hint of amusement in his tone. Ichigo, held herself tightly, and was ready to blurt everything out to Kisshu if he wanted to know. She didn't care who she told… all she knew was Mint and Masaya were sitting together in his house, eating popcorn and watching movies. Hell, Ichigo didn't even know what she was doing at his house, nor did she care. Actually, it didn't even strike her that she was about to tell things to her enemy that she couldn't even tell Lettuce, Pudding or Zakuro.

"I- I left the Mews," she said simply, surprising him.

"You did _what_?" he demanded. "But now we can't play together, kitten!"

Kisshu bit his lip, and mentally punched himself. How could he say something like that to a girl when she was at her lowest? Throwing his head back, he repeated the question in a more polite and calmer tone.

"Why did you do something like that?"

Ichigo didn't answer at first. The moonlight shone on her delicate features, smudged eyeliner and running mascara highlighting them, and making her more appealing to him than every before. Finally, after what felt like hours of waiting, her response came.

"I don't know."

It came out coldly, somewhat like the Ichigo Kisshu had encountered when things got personal, except this time, he wasn't Kisshu she was blaming. It felt like the answer to his simple question was directed at the Mews.

"I- I really don't know…" Ichigo repeated. "I wish I did, but I just- just don't _know_ anymore! They all changed! But… really… they _didn't_. They're still the same, and I'm just… _not_."

Kisshu didn't respond. No… he didn't know _how_ to respond. He'd never been in a position where he'd had to comfort the enemy before. He'd never been in a position where he'd had to comfort _anyone _before.

So he pulled her into a hug. Ichigo was limp in his arms – she didn't push him away but she didn't hug him back. She was just _there_. In his arms. _Where she belongs_, he thought to himself, compassionately. Even if she didn't react to his hug, Kisshu was glad to have that moment with his precious Ichigo, and it wasn't until he heard her sob that he realised how long he had been holding her.

"Ichigo," he whispered sadly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm going home," the kitten replied, jumping off the building, and into the night. Kisshu sighed, feeling annoyed with himself, and floated off to meet up with his companions. One thing was for sure – he wasn't going to forget this night.

A/N: This wasn't originally a oneshot, although I have to finish my Megumi/OC one before I get into anything serious again, so I guess it'll have to stay this way. There simply aren't enough Kisshu/Ichigo stories (OK, there _are_ thirteen pages of them here - but we **can** do better, right?) so I decided to make one myself. I hope you all like it 3.


End file.
